


You're such a delicate boy

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Lemon, M/M, Rough Sex, Slurs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: E dire che lui era sceso nello scantinato senza alcuna cattiva intenzione, tutt’altro! Si era ritrovato lì semplicemente per prendere dei pomodori freschi e aveva percorso le scale con una fretta esagerata, pur sapendo che non c’era alcuna urgenza. Era stato allora che aveva pescato il tuttofare del locale che se ne stava beatamente sdraiato in mezzo alle casse di birra a… “prendersi il suo fottutissimo quarto d’ora di riposo”, come amava definirlo lui.Fare il cameriere, per Hanatarou Yamada, è un lavoro tutt'altro che semplice, soprattutto se il tuttofare del ristorante è un impulsivo del calibro di Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, capace di sorprenderlo con le trovate meno ortodosse anche nel pieno di un'intensa giornata lavorativa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> È nata questa fanfic, molto lemon (dai, urlatelo: "Poca tramaH" D:) e molto AU e, soprattutto, molto divertente da scrivere per me. Non so, Hana-chan mi fa una tenerezza pazzesca e il fandom non gli da abbastanza amore, ecco. Il contesto AU è sbozzato ma penso si capisca abbastanza bene cosa fanno, chi sono e dove si trovano, quindi ho poco da aggiungere, a parte che, insomma, insieme li trovo "assurdamente adorabili". Perché Hanatarou è puccioso e Grimmjow è l'indelicatezza fatta persona, più opposti di così, non so cosa esista. Buona lettura!
> 
> **Prompt p0rn-fest:** "Ma, Grimmjow-san... devo portare l'ordinazio-" "Tanto l'insalata non si fredda".

«Grimmjow-san…».

La bocca di Grimmjow si mosse, famelica, attirandolo in un bacio prepotente e caldo, di quelli che gli mozzavano il fiato e gli consumavano letteralmente le labbra, tanta era la foga con cui venivano succhiate, prima che una lingua tutt’altro che discreta si facesse avanti, togliendogli persino la possibilità di lamentarsi.

Hanatarō tremò in un sospiro senza suono fra quelle braccia forti che lo stringevano con la consueta mancanza di ogni tipo di delicatezza, neanche fossero nel bel mezzo di un incontro di lotta invece che di un… beh, _abbraccio appassionato_.

E dire che lui era sceso nello scantinato senza alcuna cattiva intenzione, tutt’altro! Si era ritrovato lì semplicemente per prendere dei pomodori freschi e aveva percorso le scale con una fretta esagerata, pur sapendo che non c’era alcuna urgenza. Era stato allora che aveva pescato il tuttofare del locale che se ne stava beatamente sdraiato in mezzo alle casse di birra a… “prendersi il suo fottutissimo quarto d’ora di riposo”, come amava definirlo lui.

_«Ogni scusa è buona per poltrire mentre gli altri lavorano!»_ era il giudizio che il suo collega Ichigo Kurosaki dava invece su tutta la faccenda.

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri non se la sentiva di essere altrettanto netto: dopotutto, sapeva che Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez sgobbava come un mulo dalla mattina alla sera e, a differenza dei camerieri, svolgeva incarichi tutt’altro che riposanti dal punto di vista fisico.

Però, ecco, se magari si fosse preso _qualche pausa in meno_ , non sarebbe stato poi così dannoso per lui…

Fatto stava che aveva preferito ignorare quel particolare e limitarsi a svolgere la sua incombenza per poi ritornare al piano di sopra. O almeno, ci aveva provato.

Prima ancora che potesse fare un altro passo all’interno del magazzino sotterraneo, Grimmjow si era mosso dal retro del suo nascondiglio privilegiato, per poi interrogarlo con la voce roca e ancora impastata di sonno.

_«Che ci fai qui sotto? Non dirmi che il padrone mi sta cercando di nuovo!?»_.

_«N… no, Baraggan-sama non ti sta cercando, non… non è neanche nel locale oggi, aveva detto che non sarebbe venuto… ero solo sceso per dei pom…»._

_«Ah. Il vecchio non c’è»_.

Grimmjow si era zittito improvvisamente dopo aver esclamato quella semplicissima quanto inutile constatazione e se n’era rimasto per qualche istante fermo dov’era, senza aggiungere nient’altro.

Era stato a quel punto che Hanatarō aveva commesso _il madornale errore_ di avvicinarsi, nel timore che il compagno avesse avuto un qualche assurdo problema che lo aveva portato a tacere in maniera così repentina.

Non sarebbe stato capace di spiegare l’esatta sequenza di gesti che, subito dopo, avevano portato la situazione a precipitare fino a quel punto. Grimmjow era un impulsivo e Hanatarō… se ne vergognava tantissimo ma la vicinanza fisica con lui non gli faceva affatto bene: perdeva praticamente ogni punto di riferimento e si faceva letteralmente trascinare da ogni iniziativa – foss’anche la più avventata.

L’unica cosa di cui era cosciente, in quell’istante, era che il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri l’aveva sollevato a terra, mettendolo a sedere sulle casse di legno, per poi prendere a baciarlo. In realtà non era la prima volta che succedeva una cosa del genere, men che meno era la prima volta che accadeva proprio nello scantinato del ristorante.

Ma era la prima volta che quei baci si rivelavano _così tanto pericolosi_ in quel luogo.

Troppo pericolosi.

« **Ma Grimmjow-san…** » annaspò per la seconda volta, mentre il ragazzo lo liberava temporaneamente dalla presenza ingombrante della sua bocca per chinarsi sul suo collo.

« **… devo portare l’ordinazio-** ».

« **Tanto l’insalata non si fredda** » fu la risposta laconica e definitiva di Grimmjow.

Hanatarō riprese un po’ di fiato e per un attimo sembrò quasi provare a controbattere a quelle parole. Ma il compagno aveva sollevato la testa e lo stava fissando con quei suoi occhi incredibilmente azzurri e lui aveva fatto il secondo, grave errore di ricambiare la sua occhiata, fino a sentire lo stomaco contorcersi in una stretta fin troppo familiare.

Deglutì a vuoto, arrossendo anche più di quanto fosse umanamente possibile, le guance di un bel tono purpureo tanto simile a quello della buccia dei pomodori che era sceso a cercare e il cui pensiero stava finendo relegato in un angolino sempre più minuscolo della sua mente.

Il ragazzo dovette percepire quello smarrimento così marcato e profondo, perché un ghigno familiare si allargò sul suo viso, scoprendogli una fila perfetta di denti bianchi che spiccavano persino nella penombra imperante del magazzino.

E poi si chinò nuovamente su di lui, schioccandogli dietro l’orecchio, proprio all’attaccatura della mascella, un bacio che soltanto Hanatarō avrebbe potuto definire “dolce”. Non c’era nulla di delicato in Grimmjow, né aveva mai dimostrato premura per qualsivoglia essere umano, di quello il cameriere era perfettamente consapevole. Eppure…

Eppure gli sembrava sempre di scorgere in quei baci affamati e in quegli abbracci che gli toglievano il fiato qualcosa che quasi lo tranquillizzava.

Beh, non che in quel momento fosse tranquillo.

Tutt’altro.

«Ahn…».

Sospirò contro la fronte del ragazzo, mentre sentiva la sua bocca poggiarsi nuovamente sul collo e riprendere a succhiare la pelle con tale insistenza da fargli temere che sarebbe rimasto un segno, troppo grande e incriminante per essere nascosto allo sguardo dei suoi colleghi. Le sue mani erano già scese in basso e gli stavano artigliando decisamente i fianchi, tenendolo fermo contro le casse sottostanti mentre Grimmjow prendeva a strusciarsi contro di lui con forza.

Il tuttofare lo avvertì tremare di nuovo, prima di aggrapparsi alle sue spalle e rannicchiarsi contro il suo petto, senza osare muoversi né per staccarsi da lui né tantomeno per andargli incontro, nonostante quegli sfregamenti sempre più insistenti risultassero dannatamente gradevoli. Non gli piaceva quando Hanatarō si rinchiudeva in quell’atteggiamento passivo e remissivo, men che meno quando accadeva in quel genere di situazioni. Voleva che reagisse, maledizione!

Sollevò una mano, strattonandogli la camicia bianca fuori dal pantalone nero della divisa, per poi infilarla al di sotto del tessuto e sfiorare la pelle nuda e tenera della sua pancia. Il cameriere inarcò quasi subitaneamente la schiena, andando incontro al tocco ruvido e indiscreto di quelle dita callose che lo stavano palpando senza troppi complimenti. La reazione che Grimmjow tanto cercava non si fece attendere e Hanatarō si ritrovò suo malgrado ad assecondarlo, rispondendo con movimenti sconnessi ed esitanti del bacino a quelle spinte sempre più provocanti.

Al ragazzo parve quasi di avvertire un sorriso soddisfatto deformare quella bocca calda e umida ancora premuta contro il suo collo di fronte all’urgenza di quegli strusciamenti timidi, che ricercavano ormai in maniera quasi impaziente un contatto più profondo e decisamente meno delicato.

Hanatarō conosceva il tuttofare abbastanza bene da sapere a cosa preludevano tutte quelle manovre. Sapeva quanto poco impiegava per rigirarselo fra le dita e portare il tutto a conclusione prima ancora che lui potesse riuscire a esaminare lucidamente la situazione in cui si trovava coinvolto ma… non era assolutamente il caso!

Non lì e non in quel momento, era ciò che gli urlava la sua mente, pure mentre si trovava sprofondato in una nebbia calda e confusa di sensazioni umide e insistenti che lo tormentavano, imponendogli di abbandonare ogni pudore e ogni scrupolo.

Ma non poteva!

«Grimm… san…» balbettò ancora una volta, soffocando un gemito sorpreso mentre l’altra mano del ragazzo scivolava fra le sue gambe, accarezzandolo con una mossa fin troppo profonda. Avvertì le sue dita risalire lungo la patta dei pantaloni, seguendo il verso di quel rigonfiamento che si faceva sempre più difficile da ignorare, e sospirò in maniera esasperata, la voce rimasta spezzata al centro esatto della sua gola.

«Se qualcuno scende… ci scopriranno…».

«Qui dietro non ci troveranno… a meno che non continui a fare casino» replicò seccamente Grimmjow, cominciando a slacciare la cintura con una rapidità poco fraintendibile.

Il modo in cui il cameriere continuava a stringersi contro di lui e le sue braccia esili si aggrappavano attorno al suo collo cozzava nettamente con ogni sua dichiarazione preoccupata. Perché doveva farsi sempre tutti quei problemi, lui proprio non lo capiva e non voleva capirlo. E poi, diamine, se si prendeva _cinque minuti di pausa_ ogni tanto, invece di ostinarsi a recitare la parte del dipendente modello, non sarebbe caduto il mondo, tanto più che quel vecchio rompicoglioni del padrone non era sul posto.

Ah che bello sfregio: il gatto sdentato non c’era e i topi ballavano nello scantinato!

«Ma Grimmjow-san…» provò a protestare ancora Hanatarō. Cercò di ignorare il fatto che il compagno gli stesse sfilando i pantaloni o la vergogna sarebbe diventata così forte da arrivare a farlo strozzare da solo con quel poco di saliva che gli rimaneva in bocca. Aveva sete – una sete assurda – e caldo. Tanto, tantissimo caldo. E più Grimmjow insisteva nel toccarlo, più si complicava la situazione.

«La divisa… si… si sporca…».

«Nah…» lo ignorò il tuttofare, lasciando scivolare a terra slip e pantaloni senza tanti complimenti.

«Al massimo ti si impolverà un po’…» concesse alla fine, sollevandogli la camicia fin sopra il petto e provocandogli un sottile balbettio scandalizzato. Perché il ragazzo doveva sempre avere il vizio di essere così… vergognosamente diretto da farlo ritrovare puntualmente mezzo nudo? Va bene che… che quel genere di cose prevedevano meno indumenti addosso possibile ma lui era sempre così _rapido_ da non dargli neanche il tempo di abituarsi all’idea che lo stava spogliando!

E la penombra dello stanzone non aiutava affatto, perché lo sguardo di Grimmjow era tutto lì, netto e azzurro come sempre, che brillava di aspettativa mentre lo divorava letteralmente con gli occhi e quel particolare, più di tutto il resto, contribuiva a farlo sentire enormemente stupido. Sapeva di non avere esattamente un fisico atletico né tantomeno possente e sapeva che il tuttofare non perdeva occasione per sottolinearlo.

Il _«Come sei magrolino»_ giunse puntuale come sempre e lo fece arrossire, in preda a un’irrazionale senso di colpa, ma a quel borbottio seguì una carezza, circospetta e perfettamente contraddittoria, lungo il fianco del cameriere, prima che Grimmjow tornasse a chinarsi su di lui, liberatosi alla meno peggio di una maglietta grigia dall’aria tutt’altro che stirata e pulita.

«Grimmjow-san…».

La voce di Hanatarō era ormai un sussurro flebile e sovraeccitato, che si contorse fino a stemperarsi in un lamento sorpreso quando il tuttofare si strinse contro di lui, lasciandogli avvertire il contatto caldo e opprimente del suo corpo semi-nudo.

«Il lavoro… se continuiamo così… farò tardi…».

Erano ormai frasi sconnesse quelle che scivolavano fuori a fatica dalle labbra del ragazzo, mentre la lingua si appiccicava fastidiosamente al palato, incespicando su ogni sillaba. Era in preda alla vergogna più totale e si rifiutava di immaginare cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco. Perché sarebbe successo _lì_. Non a casa sua o di Grimmjow, come accadeva solitamente, ma proprio nello scantinato del ristorante.

Li avrebbero scoperti.

Li avrebbero scoperti sul più bello, li avrebbero licenziati e lui sarebbe morto di vergogna.

Lui sarebbe morto di vergogna e Grimmjow avrebbe dato la colpa di tutto a lui.

E lui se ne sarebbe ritornato a dormire in un sottoscala umido, solo e senza compagnia.

«Non facciamo tardi…».

La voce del tuttofare suonò un tantino più alterata di quanto i suoi modi sbruffoni non avrebbero voluto lasciar trasparire.

«Facciamo in fretta…» soggiunse con aria improvvisamente famelica, appoggiando la bocca contro il suo orecchio per poi accarezzarlo appena con la punta della lingua. Hanatarō sussultò, artigliando le sue spalle nude e grandi quasi con terrore: se continuava così, lui avrebbe di certo fatto _molto in fretta_.

Strinse i denti quando due dita umide di saliva – non certo per premura nei suoi riguardi ma soltanto per “fare in fretta” – si fecero strada fra le sue natiche, preparando adeguatamente la strada a tutto quello che sarebbe seguito dopo. Tacere non era mai stato più difficile per il cameriere, non se Grimmjow lo assaltava a quel modo irruente. E non avevano ancora raggiunto il momento critico della situazione…

Ma anche i convenevoli durarono ben poco, proprio come promesso dal tuttofare, che sfilò rapidamente le dita per slacciare i propri jeans consunti. Non se li calò, tuttavia, limitandosi a liberarsi quel tanto che gli permettesse di portare a termine l’operazione con successo senza perdere altro tempo. Dovevano fare in fretta, no? Ebbene, lui non vedeva l’ora di dimostrarsi più che rapido.

Hanatarō non seguì quelle mosse, rifiutandosi di guardare come faceva praticamente sempre, mentre Grimmjow gli sollevava le gambe, appoggiandosele sulle spalle per poi afferragli i fianchi. Il cameriere fu però costretto a tapparsi precipitosamente la bocca alla prima, improvvisa spinta che lo colse totalmente impreparato, minacciando di fargli lanciare un lamento così forte che lo avrebbe reso perfettamente udibile fino al piano di sopra.

Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri brontolava continuamente sul fatto che il compagno fosse così assurdamente esile, nonostante i venti e passa anni d’età. La prima volta che se lo era ritrovato fra le mani aveva addirittura temuto per un istante che _si spezzasse_ prima di rendersi conto che l’apparente fragilità fisica del cameriere era tutt’altro che reale. Non era una roccia solida e incrollabile ma sapeva dimostrarsi spaventosamente _elastico_ – e non alludeva soltanto alle sue capacità fisiche. Hanatarō era come un elastico, per quanto idiota potesse sembrare il paragone, altrettanto sottile e insignificante eppure resistente perché si adattava, fino a raggiungere livelli inconcepibilmente alti di tensione, a ogni genere di situazione e continuava a insistere.

Grimmjow aveva un bel dire che fosse un mollaccione troppo ben educato ma non poteva nascondere che quella testardaggine silenziosa lo attirasse, tanto più che Madre Natura non lo aveva certo messo nella condizione di poter pretendere così tanta forza d’animo da se stesso. Un atteggiamento idiota, molto probabilmente, ma sempre meglio che essere vigliacco.

E poi, ragionamenti beoti a parte, fare l’amore con uno come lui era una faccenda dai risvolti parecchio piacevoli. Soprattutto perché Hanatarō era stretto, dannatamente stretto, e il modo opprimente con cui lo avvolgeva mentre gli affondava dentro, faceva impazzire Grimmjow. Si ritrovava a muoversi con difficoltà, costretto a una lentezza per lui esasperante ma che lo faceva rabbrividire tutto, dalla cima della colonna vertebrale fino alla punta della sua erezione, sepolta in quel corpo caldo ed esile che si contorceva e spasimava a ogni spinta più forte.

Il tuttofare si ritrovò a sollevare lo sguardo, accorgendosi di come il cameriere avesse _ancora_ le mani premute sulla bocca nel tentativo di bloccare ogni rumore traditore che potesse sfuggire dalle sue labbra. Aveva un’espressione inconfondibile stampata in faccia: le guance erano letteralmente incendiate dal piacere e gli occhi… oh beh, quelli erano socchiusi ma si intravedevano perfettamente fra le palpebre quelle iridi blu rese liquide dall’eccitazione. Se il ragazzo lo avesse pregato ardentemente di scoparlo ancora – cosa che non si sarebbe _mai_ permesso di fare – non sarebbe riuscito a fomentare Grimmjow tanto quanto faceva quello sguardo. Era un peccato non poter sentire i suoi gemiti, maledizione alla segretezza!

Spazientito, gli afferrò entrambi i polsi, staccando decisamente le mani dalla bocca, e li inchiodò alla cassa di legno sottostante, godendosi finalmente l’espressione piena di quel viso sempre più stravolto dall’imbarazzo e dall’esaltazione.

«Grimmjow-san… non…» provò a protestare Hanatarō ma fu costretto a serrare le labbra e zittirsi istantaneamente pur di evitare che un’esclamazione entusiasta sfuggisse dalla sua gola proprio mentre il ragazzo gli assestava una spinta più profonda delle altre, facendolo tremare da capo a piedi.

Una smorfia comparve sul volto di Grimmjow, di fronte a quell’ennesimo “san”: che il cameriere eccedesse in formalità persino mentre facevano l’amore, era francamente troppo! Cosa doveva fare, sposarselo per convincerlo a chiamarlo solo con il suo stramaledettissimo nome?!

Ignorò quel particolare, concentrandosi invece sull’espressione a dir poco sofferente del compagno e sul modo inumano in cui tentava di non emettere alcun genere di suono, neanche quelli spaventosamente sottili che al tuttofare piacevano tanto. Si chinò sul suo viso, stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra strette in una linea sottile, prima di costringerlo a spalancare letteralmente la bocca, ingoiando il primo dei gemiti soffocati che sfuggirono dalla sua gola, senza che Hanatarō potesse far nulla per fermarlo.

Non riuscì neanche a impedirsi di inarcare violentemente la schiena, andando incontro ai movimenti sempre più profondi e decisi del ragazzo. Sentiva quel corpo caldo e muscoloso gravare completamente contro il suo, sopraffacendolo in ogni senso possibile. Non riusciva neanche più a ricordare dove si trovasse, l’unica cosa su cui riusciva a concentrarsi era il ritmo praticamente assassino con cui le spinte dentro di lui si susseguivano, senza lasciargli alcun margine di scampo. E poi c’era la lingua di Grimmjow, che si muoveva contro la sua e lo faceva letteralmente singhiozzare, in preda al panico per quell’eccitazione che cresceva così forte e rapida da far evaporare ogni altro pensiero di senso compiuto. Come aveva promesso, il compagno stava facendo proprio in fretta. _Molto in fretta_.

E, a proposito di fretta…

La mano del tuttofare si staccò da un polso e scese fra le gambe del cameriere, percorrendogli rapidamente la pancia scoperta per poi stringersi attorno alla sua erezione già tesa e umida. In risposta a quel gesto, Grimmjow ricevette un sussulto violento e poi i gemiti, sempre più inarticolati e entusiasti di Hanatarō, che rotolavano fuori dalla sua gola uno dopo l’altro e finivano tutti fra le sue labbra, premute prepotentemente contro la sua bocca.

Il tuttofare accordò i suoi affondi sempre più impazienti alle mosse della sua mano, mentre le dita del cameriere si infilavano fra le ciocche spettinate di capelli azzurri, stringendole quasi con disperazione. Premette ancor più la bocca contro quella del compagno, cercando di non fare troppo rumore, ma la mano di Grimmjow era grande e calda e lo toccava senza alcun pudore e sfiorava e sfregava con un tale entusiasmo che Hanatarō proprio non ci riusciva a resistere un altro secondo di più.

Gli venne fra le dita, con tale veemenza che se ne vergognò profondamente ma non per questo fu capace di fermarsi, mentre il più entusiasta dei suoi gemiti scivolava fuori dalle sue labbra, facendosi strada fra i brividi che lo stavano scuotendo.

Il tuttofare dovette gradire parecchio quella reazione, perché afferro i fianchi del cameriere con entrambe le mani, tirandoselo contro l’inguine e penetrandolo con un affondo esasperato, prima di svuotarsi fra le sue gambe in un lamento roco e soddisfatto, tanto basso da rimbombargli nel petto. Si puntellò con i gomiti contro le casse sottostanti, riprendendo pesantemente fiato. Il respiro di Hanatarō, ancora stretto contro le sue spalle, non era altro che un rauco sussurro esasperato, sottile e flebile come un filo di vento.

«Abbiamo fatto in fretta, visto? La prossima volta facciamo prima ancora, se non ti metti a fare tutte quelle storie» fu la replica secca che Grimmjow si contentò di fare, dopo aver recuperato abbastanza fiato per mettere in fila quelle quattro parole, con la bocca ora premuta contro la guancia liscia e arrossata del cameriere.

Hanatarō si limitò ad annuire, ancora senza fiato e soprattutto senza un briciolo di lucidità. E adesso come ci ritornava al piano di sopra e fingeva per tutta la sera che non fosse successo nulla?!

―

«Hanatarō, tutto bene?!».

Il cameriere annuì appena, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta che conduceva al magazzino sotterraneo, mentre si infila le dita sottili fra i capelli neri nel tentativo di riordinarli.

Si sentiva ancora tutto scombinato, aveva lo stomaco sottosopra e temeva che chiunque lo avesse guardato in faccia, avrebbe indovinato cos’aveva combinato in quei dieci minuti che era sparito dalla circolazione.

«S… sì… tutto bene… Ichigo-san…».

Non osò alzare lo sguardo per incontrare quel paio di occhi castani che lo stavano fissando preoccupati. Era ancora troppo scosso per fare altro che provare almeno a mantenersi in piedi senza bisogno di un sostegno esterno. Si sentiva ancora le gambe molli e tremolanti come gelatina, perché quei contatti con Grimmjow erano assolutamente deleteri per la sua stabilità nervosa. E il tuttofare si era limitato ad accompagnarlo verso le scale con una pacca sulla spalla e una promessa che lo aveva mandato ancora più nel panico.

_«_ _Poi continuiamo a casa mia, dopo la chiusura del locale…_ _»_ _._

C… continuare?!

E lui ora come faceva a resistere altre cinque ore e lavorare beato e tranquillo, senza che quelle parole continuassero a vorticargli per la testa distraendolo da qualsiasi altra occupazione?

«Hanatarō, ma sei sicuro? Sei rosso come un peperone e barcolli… Diamine, se hai la febbre è meglio che torni a casa! Non è umano lavorare in queste condizioni!».

Ichigo insistette, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla per scuoterlo leggermente ma il cameriere reagì, sobbalzando vistosamente e portandosi una mano dietro la nuca pieno di rimorsi sospetti. Sospetti per chiunque altro ma non per il collega dai capelli arancioni, che continuava a meditare su quale morbo stesse affliggendo il ragazzo in quel momento.

«Non ti preoccupare… Ichigo-san… fra poco starò benissimo…» balbettò alla fine Hanatarō, staccandosi dalla porta e provando a fare un paio di passi in direzione della cucina per evitare di dover rispondere ad altre domande, rischiando soltanto di incriminarsi da solo con qualche risposta non pienamente ponderata.

«Ah, e i pomodori? Alla fine per quella ordinazione abbiamo fatto senza ma per le altre…».

«Uh! I po… i pomo… pomodori…».

Hanatarō si voltò, così velocemente da perdere l’equilibrio e rischiare di finire di nuovo a terra.

«Lascia perdere, li vado a prendere io» concesse alla fine Ichigo, facendo un gesto secco con la mano e spalancando la porta dello scantinato.

«Tu comunque pensaci bene, forse è il caso che te ne torni a casa, tanto non c’è neanche il vecchio Baraggan che rompe, oggi!».

Il cameriere dai capelli neri si limitò ad annuire, mentre il collega inforcava le scale che conducevano dabbasso.

Andare a casa?

Oh no, lui doveva lavorare, assolutamente!

E poi, insomma… Grimmjow lo avrebbe aspettato all’uscita dal locale, non poteva prendere e sparire all’improvviso, pensò imbarazzato mentre attraversava la porta che conduceva alle cucine, preparandosi a ricevere una strigliata dal capo-cuoco.


End file.
